


Wings

by Shaylagraymist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylagraymist/pseuds/Shaylagraymist
Summary: Poem I wrote for a contest.





	

On iridescent black wings he came that night.  
A dark silhouette in the full moon light.

Gliding through the mist without a sound  
Landing gracefully right in front of me on the cool grassy ground.

A dreamlike feeling fell upon me,  
Though my mind tried to tell me how afraid I should be.

I stood transfixed not believing this vision before me,  
afraid he would disappear.  
I had to break the silence "Why are you here?"

He slowly raised his head, his hair silky black like the night, his eyes a heavenly blue.  
"I am an Angel of the Lord and I have come for you."

He smelled of salvation and sin  
And spicy Autumn breeze.  
I knew he had seen things that would cause a mortal heart to freeze.

I come to this plane at times to enjoy and forget  
All the burdens and sorrows and wars and regrets.

I have heard your prayers for so many years.  
I watched you drown in pain and millions of tears.

I chose you this night to take a journey with me, for just a little while we both can be free.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight.  
Lighter than air we flew through the night.

We laughed together with pure delight.  
He looked at me in awe and whispered nothing has ever felt so right.

Too soon it was over as all good things must end.  
As we touched the ground I knew I'd never see him again.

He said it is time to go and gazed at my soul with those blue eyes again.  
Pulled my mouth to his with a finger beneath my chin.

A single tear burned my cheek.  
I thought it was his kiss that made my heart race and my knees weak.

Then I felt a tingle in my spine begin to grow.  
All around me a golden glow.

My wings were magnificent and graceful and red.....  
I believe heaven can wait he said.........


End file.
